


Vampires Use Grindr?

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Teratophilia, Vampire Magic, soft mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A guy and a vampire walk into a bar...Cory’s hot vampire date is surprisingly well-versed in one of his favourite kinks.





	Vampires Use Grindr?

“Vampires use Grindr now?” Cory asked, cocking an amused eyebrow. His date chuckled, looking down at the beer in his hands. 

“We have other needs, just like you humans,” Adrian replied. “Besides, there’s apps for feeding as well.”

“Really?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised. There are huge networks of willing donors out there.” The vampire grinned, showing off his fangs. Cory laughed, shaking his head. 

“I always wondered about that,” he said, taking a sip of his whiskey. “So this is a real date then? You’re not just gonna bite me?” Adrian shook his head.

“Nah. Unless you’re into that, of course. This meeting here is purely... romantic.” Or sexual, depending on how the evening progressed. They had met through a hook-up app after all, so the implication was clear. Cory had reservations though, and always chose to meet potential one night stands in a public place first. It gave him an easy out, just in case his companion came on too strong. It wouldn’t be the first time if he had to leave the vampire at the bar. Still, there was something alluring about him. Maybe it was the cute face. Maybe it was the fact that he had a sense of humour. Regardless, Cory had some high hopes for the evening, and was beginning to let himself relax. He anticipated they’d be back at his apartment within the hour. Adrian had a similar feeling as he looked the human over. He was handsome. He wore a short, scruffy beard with pride. A little chubby perhaps, but with the pallor of someone who spent quite a bit of time outside. He had classified himself as a bear on the app, and Adrian could certainly see it. 

“This might be the longest conversation I’ve had with a vampire before,” Cory remarked. “There were a few in my courses in college of course, but most of the folks I knew then were-”

“Bitchy? It’s okay, we have that reputation,” Adrian said with a smirk. “Especially in a smaller city like this. We travel to urban areas usually for very specific purposes, and the vamp population here is pretty small. You head to some of the places out West though and hoo boy. Big city vamps party like you’ve never seen.” He had an easy way of talking, Cory remarked. Casual, funny, and earnest. Besides that, he was cute. Cute and friendly. Cute and hot. 

“Are all the rumours true?” Cory asked, tilting his head slightly. “I mean, we’ve cleared up some of them about the whole feeding thing, but what about the rest?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, babe,” Adrian replied. “Yes, we need blood to live. It doesn’t have to be from a living person, but it’s a lot better when it is. We don’t burst into flames in the sunlight, we just get hella bad sunburns. I fucking love garlic toast. The mirror thing is true, so this,” he gestured to his face and hair, “is a pain in the ass to get ready in the mornings. Some vamps are born, like me, others get turned later in life. The ones that are born with vampire blood in them get some special perks though.”

“Oh?” Cory raised an eyebrow curiously. “Such as?”

“Minor shapeshifting, talking to some animals, hypnosis, all that fun stuff.” Adrian shrugged and took a sip of beer. “Guys that get turned only get to be undead and hot forever.”

“You can hypnotize people?” Cory asked, blinking. “Like, for real? No swinging pendulum bullshit?” Adrian laughed outright at that. 

“I don’t need a pendulum, no. But some of the world’s best hypnotists are vampires, pocket watches and all.” He grinned, showing off his fangs once again. “Props like that put folks at ease. Gives them something to focus on. But guys like me don’t need that.”

“Yeah? What do you need then?” It was almost a challenge. No, it was a challenge. Cory leaned forward, smirking. He wasn’t doubting the guy could do it... he just wanted to see. 

“Eye contact,” Adrian said simply. “And a few words.” 

“Prove it.” The vampire looked at him strangely, a little smile on his lips. It was like he knew how eager, how curious Cory was. Cory wanted to feel what it was like. And then, as if to punish him, Adrian turned to a young man a few seats over and waved him over. The man, puzzled, stood up and walked towards the pair. 

“Hi there,” Adrian said, flashing that dazzling smile. “Do me a favour, love, look into my eyes for a second.” The man began to form the word “Why?” when it died on his lips. In an instant, his eyes shifted, growing glassy. He swayed a little where he stood. The vampire beckoned him closer and stood up. 

“Tell my friend here I hypnotized you,” he said with a smug smirk. 

“I am hypnotized,” the man said dully, gazing into the distance. 

“You’re completely under my control.”

“Yes sir.”

”You’ll do anything I say.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now go back to your seat and forget about this. Oh, and take it easy on the beers tonight. Get a cab home in about... half an hour.” The man gave a slight nod and did as Adrian asked, lumbering back to his chair silently. Cory was impressed, and it showed on his face. 

“It’s that easy, huh?” Adrian returned to his seat and grinned. Cory was blushing hard, having enjoyed the display far more than he thought he would. 

“If you’re me it is,” he said. “Of course different monsters can do different kinds of mind control. Mine is quick and easy, right? Nagas... man, they take their time taking you down.”

“So you can be hypnotized too?” Cory asked, curious now. 

“Of course,” Adrian shrugged. “I mean, I guess anyone can be with the right kinda magic. But this naga I was dating... he was really into it. We would put each other under, sometimes invite someone else in and fight over them. It was pretty hot.” The vampire eyed Cory, assessing the effect of his words. “Don’t you think so?”

“I mean... well, yeah,” Cory laughed. He was blushing deep now, looking down at his hands. “It’s always- I mean I’ve been curious about it before. Never been hypnotized for real, but I’ve... well, the movies, and the books, you know? It seems-”

“Sexy,” Adrian finished, grinning. “Did I mention born-vampires can do a little bit of telepathy too?” Cory spluttered up his whiskey and coughed loudly, prompting Adrian to laugh. “Oh, don’t worry. You’re not the only one with a kink, Cory. I could practically smell the heat coming off you when I put that guy under.” He leaned closer and put a hand on his companion’s knee. “If you wanna try it, all you have to do is say so.”

“I- I do,” Cory stammered. “Just not here. Can we... fuck it, let’s go. Yeah, fuck, let’s just-” He didn’t even finish before Adrian pulled him into a kiss. Somehow, in the seconds it took for Cory to realize he was being kissed, they had moved. They were no longer in the bar. They were in a cozy, modern looking apartment, seated on a couch. 

“We can teleport too,” Adrian said, pulling away from Cory’s face. 

“Jesus,” he laughed. “You’re crazy,” Cory said, shaking his head. “Did we even pay our tab?” 

“I left a hundred on the bar,” Adrian shrugged. He was still very close to the other man, close enough to hear his poor little human heart pounding with excitement. Close enough to smell his arousal. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he cupped the man’s face in his hand, making Cory blush. “What do you want to do now?”

“The fuck do you think?” he asked, a little breathless. “I wanna fuck you. And I want... I want you to hypnotize me.” Adrian looked amused. “What? I mean, if you can that is,” Cory snarked. “Maybe you can’t. Maybe it’s like a cock, you do it once and you need a fuckin’ hour to get it back up. Big, scary, born-vampire with his magic powers can’t hypnotize me? You’re not good enough?” He was teasing, his face twisted into a mock snarl. All the while, Cory was getting hotter and hotter. Adrian just let him talk, settling back on the couch and crossing his arms.

“You think you’re so smart? You think you’re so-”

“Cory,” Adrian said. Something in his voice made the man stop cold. He looked at the vampire, perplexed, his face cracking into an uneasy smile. 

“Yeah?”

“Look here.” No sooner had the words left his lips, something in the atmosphere changed. All of a sudden, Cory couldn’t look away. Adrian’s eyes, which had seemed so dark in the bar, now seemed to glow. They were red now, a deep and pulsing red. Cory blinked slowly, and he felt his muscles loosen. He settled back against the back of the couch. Adrian stood up slowly, his smile somewhere between playful and predatory. And god it was hot. 

“That’s it, Cory,” he whispered, standing before him. “Look into my eyes. You’re getting veeeery sleepy.” Cory tried to chuckle, but despite the shitty, predictable script, he felt it. 

“That’s... lame,” he managed to mumble. Adrian leaned over him, then jerked his head up sharply. 

“Is it? Then let’s go further.” Cory’s heartbeat quickened. Adrian’s eyes seemed to grow brighter. The man’s eyes widened as he struggled to take the sight in. In the red glow, the vampire seemed even more beautiful than before (if that was possible). His shoulders seemed to slump. 

“You wanted to feel a vampire’s thrall,” Adrian purred, still holding Cory’s chin in his hand. “Feel it. Fall into my eyes. Feel your mind... slowing down. Feel your worries slipping away. Look into my eyes, Cory. There is no fear here. You are falling... sleep.” He snapped his fingers, like a hypnotist on stage. But it worked. Cory’s head slumped forward, and his eyes closed. His mind felt fuzzy, foggy. It felt good. 

Something about giving himself up, giving up all control felt very fucking good. 

“You’re hypnotized, Cory,” said Adrian’s voice from far away. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see those eyes taking up all of his thoughts. He didn’t need to think about anything else... nothing else mattered but the sound of Adrian, and that sweet, red light. “Say it.”

“I’m hypnotized.” The words came out slowly.

“Apologize for being such a brat earlier.”

“I’m... sorry for doubting you,” he said. Cory meant it too. This was so much more than he had anticipated. It was so much better than just watching that man fall easily. This was... this was good. 

“I’ll think about forgiving you.” Adrian was smiling, looking at his slumped companion fondly. He began to take his clothes off. “You’re hypnotized, aren’t you Cory?”

“Yes.”

”Who hypnotized you?”

“You did.”

”So you are under my control.”

”I... yes.”

“So I am in control of you.”

”Yes.”

”So I am your master.”

That sent shivers down Cory’s spine. Somewhere in the bliss of trance, his blood started pumping just a bit faster. In his jeans, his cock stiffened. Adrian had touched on another fetish now... though Cory wouldn’t complain. 

“Yes.”

”Yes what?”

“Yes... master,” Cory managed. Adrian smiled and stroked his fingers down Cory’s cheek. 

“Open your eyes,” the vampire said. Cory did. “Get on your knees.” Cory did. He looked up at Adrian with hazy eyes, relaxed and full of lust. The boy was hungry. Adrian hadn’t the heart to deny a starved man. He was fully naked now, his erect cock just at mouth level for his thrall. “You want to please your master, don’t you?”

“Yes, master,” Cory said, nodding his head. “More than anything.” His eyes focused with some difficulty on the tip of Adrian’s cock. His mouth hung open just slightly. 

“That’s a good boy,” he smiled. Adrian rested a hand on Cory’s head. “Then put that bratty mouth of yours to use.” Cory barely needed any prompting. He leaned in and took his master’s cock into his mouth, swallowing most of the length with ease. Adrian let out a gasp. He hadn’t expected Cory to be quite so adept. But the man was blowing him with a practiced ease, hands grasping at Adrian’s ass as he tried to take the cock deeper. 

“G-Good boy,” Adrian stammered. At this rate, he’d be emptying his load down Cory’s face in seconds. But it was far too soon to ruin the fun. “Stop.” Cory paused, letting out a kind of needy whine. 

“But I-“

”Sleep.” Cory blinked, caught up in his arousal. But the vampire’s voice found him easily enough, and he went back down, slumping to the floor. Adrian was panting, not unlike an animal in heat. Maybe it was the vampiric blood in him. Maybe it was just the simple fact that Cory gave a damn good blowjob. 

“Take your clothes off,” he rasped. Cory obeyed without question, leaving the clothes in a pile next to him. He sat against the legs of the couch, mouth hanging open slightly. He had the look of a man enrapt, staring blissfully at an angel. “Bend over the arm of the couch.” Cory was starting to stand when Adrian lost his patience. He helped the man to his feet and maneuvered him quickly into position. It took him a frustrating few seconds to slip a condom on and lube up, but soon the deed was done. He started with one finger, then two, thrusting in and out gently to warm him up. Cory sighed, his body limp as his ass clenched around the other’s fingers. Adrian rubbed the man’s ass cheeks with the tip of his cock before spreading them and pushing himself inside completely. Cory let out a gasp. Slowly, the vampire began to thrust in and out, rocking the man’s body against the arm of the couch. Cory’s cock rubbed against the fabric, making him harder. He leaked a bit of precum onto the fabric, but knew instinctively it wasn’t his time to cum just yet.

“You’re mine,” the vampire whispered. Cory could only nod, still lost in his trance. Words escaped him, but Adrian could hear every sweet, naughty thought echoing inside the human’s head. 

YesmasterpleasemasterFUCKmeFUCKyourthrallyoursyoursyours

Adrian kissed Cory’s neck and could almost taste the blood that lived so near the surface as it rushed with each pulse to every part of his body. The skin was like paper... It would be so easy to just... 

“Ah!” Adrian cried out, his body stiffening as he came, nails digging in just slightly to Cory’s backside. Cory let out a whimper as he was pushed hard against the couch, no doubt the cause of the rug burn he would wake up with. His arousal threatened to spill over. He was too close to the edge. Adrian held fast to Cory’s hips and allowed him no purchase against the couch. “Not yet,” he whispered against the man’s shoulder. Cory felt the pressure relieve. Then he felt his body shifting as he panted lightly. Adrian turned him over easily so his erect cock stood, nearly pressed against his stomach. The vampire floated above him, looking over his thrall’s face intently. Cory regarded him with something like reverence. The image of Adrian’s face floating inches above his would be seared into his mind for days and weeks to come, fuel for every fuck and masturbation session for two months. 

“How do you feel?” his master asked. 

“H-Horny,” the man rasped. “I need... I gotta come, Adrian.” 

“And you will,” the vampire purred. His hand found Cory’s cock and began to pump it lightly, finding it already slick with precum. “Although it is nice to keep you on edge like this,” he said thoughtfully, resting his chin in his hand. As if there was nothing more natural than a vampire floating above a man, jerking him off. “I like that soft, desperate look in your eyes. Like you’d do anything for release. And you would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes master,” Cory managed. “Anything.”

“You’d stay here forever if I asked.”

“Yes.”

”Be my plaything forever?”

”Y-Yes!”

”Let me turn you forever into my obedient slave?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes master!” Cory was growing desperate, trying hard not to let his eyes roll back into his head as Adrian pumped harder and faster. But he still couldn’t come. And he so wanted to stay fixated in the other’s gaze. Those eyes meant everything was good. Everything was beautiful there. Adrian slipped a condom onto Cory’s cock, quickly and masterfully lowering himself down onto it. The man’s back arched as the vampire rocked back and forth on his length. Adrian leaned over and kissed Cory’s neck, working over his hairy chest, licking and sucking at his nipples. 

“Do you want to come for me, slave?” The words were a growl against Cory’s left shoulder. Adrian’s rocking only intensified, pulling Cory’s cock deeper until he was threatening to burst. “You want to submit yourself completely?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Yes... P-Please!” MakemeyoursmastermakemeyoursFUCKmeletmecomeletmepleaseplease

Adrian laughed hoarsely. “Then come for me,” he commanded. “Like the obedient slut you are.” Cory needed no further prompting. His eyes finally closed and his body convulsed. He came hard and Adrian let out a lewd moan as he did, falling against the man’s chest. They stayed like that for a few moments until Adrian untangled himself, disposing of the used condoms with a wave of his hand. 

“Cory?”

The man was breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded. He was still so soft, so glassy and pliable. It was truly adorable. The vampire leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his head. With that action, and another shift in the atmosphere, they were in a large four poster bed. Cory blinked slowly, registering the move. 

“Easy, big guy,” Adrian purred, snuggling up against him. “You’re coming out of trance. You’ll be a little sleepy for a while. You wanna stay the night?”

“Yesmaster- er, yes,” he managed, shaking his head. Cory chuckled hoarsely. “You really did a ringer on me, huh?” 

“Nothing your mind wasn’t asking for,” Adrian said with a grin. Those fangs of his glinted in the dim light. “You enjoyed it?”

“I fucking loved it,” Cory said without hesitation. “It was... it was perfect. We should do it again, yeah?”

“I think so, Cory.” The vampire nodded and trailed his fingers over the other’s chest. “But now?” Cory looked at him a bit quizzically. “Now, you can sleep.” 

And Cory did.


End file.
